Glasgow
by Tainara Black
Summary: Ela jamais lhe escrevera. Assim como jamais dissera adeus. Femmeslash. PansyMione.


**N/A:** essa é uma estória UA e se passa em Glasgow, Escócia. Foi escrita para a Floreios e Borrões num projeto de songfics/fics inspiradas nas músicas da Adele em 2012. A música usada é _Don't You Remember_, da Adele. Tava guardada na gaveta e eu pensei: mas bah, pq isso não tá no ffnet? ;)

Tennent's e Foster são marcas de cerveja escocesas.

**Shipper:** Pansy/Hermione. Não gosta, não leia.

* * *

**GLASGOW**

_by Tainara Black_

* * *

_**1.** When will I see you again?_

Pansy se espreguiçou, coçando os olhos para afastar o sono persistente para longe de si com a mão livre, a outra segurando firmemente a caneca fumegante de chá. A luminosidade do dia se infiltrava pelas janelas, o vento frio típico do fim do outono entrando sorrateiro, fazendo-a encarar a paisagem por detrás do vidro entreaberto.

Deixou a caneca sobre a mesinha e andou até a porta do apartamento, abaixou-se diante da porta e pegou o montinho da correspondência que o carteiro deve ter deslizado para dentro enquanto o sol ainda não havia raiado. Voltou até a janela, sentando-se na poltrona e tomando a caneca em suas mãos mais uma vez.

A ansiedade estranha no peito, fazendo-a revirar as cartas uma por uma, na esperança de encontrar seu nome escrito numa caligrafia conhecida e perfeccionista. Que fosse um postal breve e sem assinatura, que fosse uma carta em branco, mas que fosse dela.

Há dois meses esperava por qualquer tipo de notícia. Mas nada chegava, mesmo que ela repetisse o ritual matinal todos os dias, quase obsessivamente, compulsivamente, desesperadamente. Absolutamente nada. Apenas aquele vazio ensurdecedor. Aquele vazio frio de congelar os ossos que lhe roubava a respiração e parecia que a asfixiaria.

Ela jamais lhe escrevera. Assim como jamais dissera adeus.

.

_**2.** You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said,_

_No final kiss to seal any seams._

_I had no idea of the state we were in._

Fazia frio e o vento gelado entrava barulhento se debatendo contra as persianas. Pansy se revirou na cama, esticando as mãos e tateando o outro corpo, dedilhando melodias mudas na pele suave, arrepiando os pêlos à medida que corria as digitais por cada poro, deixando as unhas arranharem de leve. Então abriu os olhos, sonolenta, e observou os cachos extremamente loiros bem diante de seus olhos.

Bufou e se levantou rapidamente, levando consigo uma madeixa de cabelo e acordando a outra no meio do caminho. Ela resmungou alguma desculpa e buscou no chão suas roupas, encontrando apenas a calça e a regata da noite anterior. As enfiou no corpo sem calcinha ou sutiã, vendo a mulher na sua frente começar a xingar baixinho.

\- Merda, Pansy, merda! – reclamou - Dá o fora!

A morena fechou o zíper da jeans e observou a loira dar-lhe as costas e voltar a dormir.

_Droga_. Ela havia bebido demais. Ela havia dormido com Astoria Greengrass de novo. Elas estavam separadas há tanto tempo que ela sentiu vontade de vomitar. Ela não esqueceria ninguém daquele jeito, o melhor era mudar de vida. Mudar completamente!

O gosto curtido de cerveja se espalhava por sua boca, despejando um sabor agre e pastoso, os olhos pareciam ter areia e o pulmão gritava reclamando pela overdose de nicotina da noite anterior.

Nunca mais sairia para encher a cara; pelo menos não quando sua ex-namorada estivesse no mesmo recinto.

Os flashes eram imagens borrosas com luzes vermelhas e azuis, e o chuveiro no meio da pista de dança, Astoria usando a regata branca, elas bebendo uma, duas, três, seis jarras de Tennets. A cerveja descendo, as meninas gritando com a música, o cérebro deixando de acompanhar os movimentos do corpo, ela prensando a loira contra a barra do bar, as roupas molhadas...

\- Merda! – praguejou baixinho, com nojo de si mesma, do sexo alcoolizado, do sabor de Astória que ela conseguia ainda sentir na boca.

Não ia adiantar afogar as mágoas nos braços da ex, não ia mesmo.

\- Eu disse pra desaparecer, Pansy! – a loira gritou, jogando uma almofada – Dá o fora!

"_Caralho!"_ pensou, saindo porta a fora com raiva e pressa.

Ela odiava Hermione Granger.

.

_**3.** I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness,_

_And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,_

A primeira vez que a vira, havia pensado que era uma miragem. Não pela beleza física, afinal ela era uma mulher bem normal, com seus cabelos castanhos claros presos num coque malfeito, olhos cor de mel e uma expressão compenetrada. Mas lá estava ela, sentada no gramado extremamente verde do ponto mais alto da Necrópole de Glasgow.

Suas pernas estavam estendidas sobre a superfície levemente angulosa e seus pés descalços brincavam com a grama. Em sua mão havia uma caneca térmica com o que parecia ser café pelo cheiro forte e aromático, e sobre seu colo repousava um caderno aberto em páginas brancas.

Deveria ser uma deusa; foi o que Pansy pensou quando percebeu que estava parada atrás de uma tumba alta e cinzenta, observando a mulher que encarava o céu de olhos fechados, sentindo o calor agradável do sol fraco do verão escocês. Ela se perguntou o que fazer; afinal aquele era seu lugar secreto, onde se sentava sozinha e escrevia seus livros.

Olhou as lápides ao redor, como se elas pudessem lhe responder quem era aquela criatura que roubara seu lugar preferido em toda a cidade e se mantinha ali quieta como se o mundo não existisse.

Então a mulher abriu os olhos lentamente e reparou nela. Pansy temeu parecer muito entretida observando-a, esperou o olhar acusador que merecia levar e sentiu as entranhas reclamarem, fazendo nascer uma leve dor de cabeça.

Mas a mulher apenas a observou brevemente, encarou mais uma vez a paisagem e, sem dizer uma palavra, arrumou suas coisas na mochila e foi embora.

Pansy deveria ter percebido naquele momento que Hermione Granger não gostava de olhar para trás. Nunca. Jamais.

.

_**4.** But don't you remember?_

_Don't you remember?_

Pansy a encarou com firmeza. Era a quarta vez que a encontrava ali, encarando a paisagem.

\- Hiya... – murmurou no seu escocês fechado – parece que todo dia eu arranjo uma maneira de te atrapalhar...

\- Nah. Eu já ia embora mesmo – respondeu a castanha, enfiando seus pertences na bolsa.

\- Você não precisa fugir toda vez que eu chego.

\- Quem disse que eu estou fugindo? – perguntou de pressa, seu rosto bonito e simples demonstrando um desagrado persistente – aliás, por que você não toma uma cerveja comigo? Eu vi que você escreve. Bem, eu também, nós podíamos conversar.

Pansy a encarou sem entender nada, mas quem era ela para negar a proposta? Uma proposta incrível, aliás.

\- Sobre o que você estava escrevendo? – perguntou antes de aceitar tão facilmente, vendo a mulher se levantar e a olhar por cima do ombro, fazendo os óculos de sol quadrados escorregarem um pouco pelo nariz.

\- Sobre duas mulheres que se apaixonam em Glasgow.

Pansy sorriu, olhando para as próprias mãos e apertando a bolsa no ombro um pouco mais.

\- Eu pago a primeira Tennent's – disse, aceitando.

\- Eu só bebo Foster.

Pansy ergueu o olhar, franzindo o cenho e mordendo o lábio.

\- Mas só porque é você eu vou aceitar uma Tennent's.

Hermione sorriu simples ao responder, ainda um pouco mal humorada.

\- Pansy Parkinson, prazer – se apresentou estendendo a mão.

\- Hermione Granger, e o prazer é todo meu – respondeu com um sorriso sacana.

.

_**5.** The reason you loved me before,_

_Baby, please remember me once more._

"_Deslizava os lábios sobre a pele morena e aveludada, degustando com a ponta da língua o sabor de seu corpo. Lambendo, para arrepiar em seguida com um sopro leve, sentindo nas papilas o sabor ardido do começo e logo o doce do fim, de quando os gemidos já quase não saíam, de tão desesperada pelo ápice que estava..._"

Terminou de ler e encarou a mulher a sua frente, bebendo a cerveja lentamente. Baixou o caderno em suas mãos e o fechou.

\- Eu nunca diria que você escreve esse tipo de coisa – confessou, tomando um imenso gole de sua bebida e observando cada movimento da outra.

Não podia negar que, depois de saber que Hermione Granger escrevia romances lésbicos, seu interesse aumentara e naquele momento tudo o que mais desejava era repetir os passos da protagonista e devorar a mulher sentada a sua frente. Tinha muito daquilo, sempre tivera. Pansy não se apaixonava apenas pela beleza e inteligência, ela se apaixonava dela idéia. Idealizava como seria estar com uma ou outra garota, como seria o resto de sua vida ao seu lado... Como tudo seria.

\- Como termina a história? – perguntou curiosa.

Hermione riu fracamente, suspirando em seguida.

\- Ainda não sei. Não sei! – exclamou – apenas não consigo encontrar um final bom, e falta tão pouco… Tão pouco...

\- Por isso veio a Glasgow?

\- Sim. Eu estudei na Universidade aqui e por isso escolhi esse lugar para desenvolver a trama, mas depois da metade do livro eu senti necessidade de voltar, de sentir Glasgow na minha pele, na vida, escorrendo nas veias.

\- Conseguiu? – Pansy perguntou curiosa, fazendo charme com a borda do copo presa entre os dentes.

\- Um pouco. Mas ainda falta inspiração...

\- Eu adoraria ser tua musa inspiradora, senhorita Granger – ela disse, mordendo o lábio inferior e sorrindo sugestiva.

\- Parkinson, não brinque comigo – alertou.

\- Quem disse que eu estou brincando?

Elas se encararam sérias. A respiração de Pansy ficando agitada e a de Hermione tão tranqüila quanto o silêncio que se seguiu.

.

_**6 -** When was the last time you thought of me?_

_Or have you completely erased me from your memory?_

Os dias passavam lentos quando estavam juntas. Elas se encontravam na Necrópole, Pansy sempre chegava mais tarde, ela precisava abrir a cafeteria que era dona, assim que aproveitava para trazer chá ou café e alguns muffins ou donnuts.

Elas conversavam sobre literatura e inventavam histórias para os nomes das lápides. Criavam romances, dramas, Pansy até se atrevia a imitar o som da gaita de foles e então riam e deitavam sob o sol ameno, na grama verde e clara do cemitério.

Então entrelaçavam os dedos e se encaravam; cabelos e respirações se confundindo; o vai e vem dos pulmões aflitos por ar, enquanto uma avançava contra a outra e seus lábios se tocavam devagar, como se tivessem medo, para depois se deixarem levar e caírem pelo abismo. E era uma queda sem volta.

Era por tardes como aquela que elas sempre voltavam, dia atrás dia, vendo a garoa começar a cair sobre si, molhando suas roupas, cabelos, o caderno... E a tinta preta que descrevia as cenas de amor com a letra inclinada de Hermione ia se desfazendo, até elas começarem a sentir frio e decidirem ir embora.

E sempre iriam para algum bar próximo da catedral gótica, os cabelos úmidos e os rostos corados pela corrida, e pediriam uma cerveja Tennent's e outra Foster. E elas acabariam a noite escutando um jovem tocar gaita de foles à meia noite, com sua saia xadrez e o frio da madrugada fazendo com que elas se abraçassem e murmurassem coisas sem sentido.

Era o melhor verão que Pansy tivera desde a infância.

_**7 -** I often think about where I went wrong,_

_The more I do, the less I know,_

_._

\- Você escreve romances também? – Hermione perguntou baixinho, o rosto aconchegado contra o travesseiro, deitada de bruços, observando a janela aberta.

Pansy negou com a cabeça e se levantou, andando até a mesinha de cabeceira e pegando uma caneta, então voltou, sentando-se ao lado daquele corpo nu e delicado, que dava as costas para si com certo ar de indiferença...

\- Contos.

\- Que tipo? – perguntou, sentindo o cansaço quase tomar conta de si.

\- Amor, dor, tristeza, prazer... muitos temas – respondeu, sorrindo de leve.

Pansy desceu os dedos pela espinha de Hermione, vendo como a mulher se arrepiava instantaneamente, num comando inconsciente. Então ajeitou a caneta entre os dedos e a passeou pelas costas lisas, escrevendo frases soltas, sem nexo, frases de amor.

\- O que está escrevendo? – Granger perguntou divertida – isso faz cócegas!

Mas a escocesa soltou a caneta e se deitou sobre seu corpo, ambas tremeram com o contato das peles, o atrito nu da epiderme.

\- Escrevi sobre como o teu cheiro é doce, como tuas mãos são delicadas. E sobre como você reage aos meus toques – murmurou contra sua orelha e beijou seu pescoço, sobre alguns fios de cabelo, deixando as mãos contornarem sua cintura e descerem entre o corpo de Hermione e o colchão – eu rabisquei na tua pele a nossa vida juntas num futuro longínquo...

Seus lábios corriam pelos ombros, saboreando o suor de Hermione com a pontinha da língua, a mão se encaixando entre as pernas e os dedos lhe penetrando sem aviso, fazendo-a arquear as costas, escondendo o rosto de Pansy em suas madeixas revoltas.

\- Isso, Granger... – murmurou, sentindo o cheiro agradável dos cabelos contra seu rosto – como uma leoa... – e os gemidos aumentavam, os corpos se moviam um contra o outro, o calor fazendo os poros suarem e as peles ficarem pegajosas – eu escrevi sobre como passaremos sábados e domingos jogadas na casa. Como faremos as compras juntas.

\- E por que escreveu- ah- nossa vida juntas, Parkinson? – perguntou, os olhos injetados mirando sobre o ombro com as pálpebras lânguidas e pesadas.

\- Por que eu acho que me apaixonei por você – murmurou, antes de fazê-la gozar.

.

_**8 -** Gave you the space so you could breathe,_

_I kept my distance so you would be free,_

Hermione nunca questionou seus horários ou suas amizades. Sequer se importava se Pansy demorasse a chegar. A Granger havia deixado o hotel onde estava ficando e começara a morar com a escocesa, já fazia quase um mês e a convivência era fabulosa.

As noites de sexo insaciáveis, as conversas inteligentes que duravam horas, as jantas saborosas e o vinho caprichado que as faziam rir. As leituras durante o fim de semana, jogadas na cama de casal, enroladas nas mantas. Até haviam comprado um gato juntas; era laranja e peludo e se chamava Bichento, ele se aninhava junto delas no sofá e ronronava com os carinhos.

Hermione sempre lhe sorria quando chegava, ou às vezes apenas murmurava um _"Bem vinda, querida..."_ se estivesse debruçada na mesa da sala sobre seu imenso manuscrito que não terminava nunca.

Então Pansy fez o mesmo. Hermione nunca havia falado nada sobre sua família, sobre como vivia ou com quem vivia na Inglaterra, apenas sabia que era de Bristol e isso lhe bastava. Nunca pressionara para dizer algo que não lhe saísse naturalmente, perguntara apenas uma vez e recebera uma meia resposta incômoda.

Nunca mais tentara.

Também deixava que Hermione fosse se abrindo com o tempo, contando da infância, da comida da avó, da saudade que tinha de seu pai que havia falecido ano passado e como sua mãe morava com a vó. Foi assim que a conheceu, pouco a pouco, como um vinho que vai ficando melhor com o tempo, mais vigoroso, mais saboroso, mais verdadeiro e encorpado.

Ela se fascinava a cada nova faceta que Hermione ia lhe mostrando, a cada pequeno segredo ou a cada mínimo detalhe que descobria. Mas também lhe deixava a sós para falar no celular, muitas vezes se controlava para não sair da sala e a seguir até o banheiro para compreender o que de tão privado tinham aquelas ligações.

Mas talvez fosse apenas porque sua família não sabia que ela gostava de mulheres. Bem, Pansy havia passado por essa fase também, então apenas lhe dava tempo e espaço.

Tudo viria a sua devida hora.

Foi assim, num dia fresco do fim do verão, que Pansy acordou sem sua presença na cama. Pois um roupão sobre o pijama e procurou pelo apartamento, mas ela não estava lá. Talvez tivesse ido dar um passeio como às vezes fazia durante o dia.

Preparou o chá com Bichento se enrolando entre as pernas e o pegou no colo para ir até sua poltrona perto da janela. O cheiro do gato lhe fazendo sorrir, era a primeira coisa delas e de ninguém mais. Não era de uma ou de outra, era das duas. Ela acariciou a pelagem do animal, fazendo-o ronronar feliz e bebericou o chá, observando a névoa do outro lado do vidro.

Então viu.

Hermione estava parada na esquina, carregava uma mochila grande nas costas e a pasta do laptop em uma das mãos – talvez tivesse vontade de escrever fora de casa? Mas...

\- Hermione…? – a voz de Pansy quebrou no fundo da garganta, vendo a mala de viagem que ela levava na outra mão.

Ela apoiou a caneca no parapeito da janela e se levantou rápido, fazendo o gato saltar assustado e miando. Pansy abriu o fecho da janela vendo o taxi parar e abrir a porta. Hermione começou a colocar seus pertences dentro e a merda da trava não soltava, ou talvez suas mãos tremessem demais.

Soltou-a e abriu o vidro num baque surdo, ao mesmo tempo em que a outra terminou de colocar tudo dentro do carro.

\- HERMIONE! – berrou.

Sua voz ecoou pelo pátio entre os outros apartamentos e ela teve certeza que a Granger ouviu. Não por que ela se virou e lhe olhou, não, por que nem isso ela fez. Mas a maneira como seus ombros ficaram tensos e ela demorou um segundo a mais para entrar no taxi, anunciaram que ela havia escutado.

Então ela entrou e o carro preto desapareceu pela esquina.

E sem olhar pra trás ou dizer adeus ela foi embora.

.

_**9 -** And hope that you find the missing piece,_

_To bring you back to me,_

Pansy correu pelo apartamento em busca de uma nota, um bilhete, uma mísera carta ou uma frase solta em cima da mesa da cozinha ou presa no imã da geladeira. Mas não havia nada.

O armário que costumava conter as poucas roupas que Hermione trouxera para sua viagem estava vazio, as gavetas de calcinha estavam pela metade, apenas com os pertences da Parkinson, os sapatos não estavam na pequena sapateira próxima da porta do apartamento.

A escova de dente estava desaparecida.

A caneca com a letra H estava desaparecida.

As canetas sobre a mesa da sala estavam desaparecidas.

Não sobrara nada. Nem um resquício de que Hermione estivera ali, além do porta retrato na mesa de cabeceira do lado de Pansy, que estava deitado contra o tampo da mesinha, como se não quisesse presenciar aquela cena de abandono.

Hermione não estava em nenhum lugar. Em nenhum lado. Mas talvez ela fosse voltar. Talvez em algum momento ela estaria de volta. Talvez ela precisasse apenas um tempo, alguns dias, e então voltaria e pediria desculpas sorrindo sem graça, dizendo que tinha precisado espairecer, ou contar pra família.

Pansy se deixou cair no chão de joelhos e agarrou-se a Bichento, pensando que ela ia voltar, ela tinha que voltar. Seus dedos passeavam pelo corpo do animal, agarrando-se a ele como a única resposta.

\- Ela vai voltar. É só dar tempo a ela, ela vai perceber... – murmurou, sentindo as lágrimas grossas e salgadas começarem a escorrer – ela ver perceber que me ama, certo Bichento? Ela vai voltar para nós... Ela só está perdida... Confusa… mas ela nos ama… ela ama…

Não havia volta. No fundo ela sentia o impacto do abandono. Pansy sabia que se não fosse para sempre, ela não sentiria tanta dor e agonia. Sua garganta fechava com um nó imenso e era como se ela estivesse morrendo por dentro, como se fosse uma implosão.

Definhando de dentro pra fora... Então chorou e chorou até Bichento saltar de seu colo e correr para a poltrona, aninhando-se nas mantas. Pansy, sentada no chão, observou o apartamento vazio, o gato solitário no sofá, a janela aberta e o vento que entrava frio.

Então ela parou de chorar, sem deixar de sentir dor. E desejou com todas as forças que o que quer que fosse que havia passado pela cabeça de Hermione se resolvesse o mais rápido possível.

E que ela voltasse... Por Deus, que ela voltasse!

.

_**10 -** Why don't you remember?_

_Don't you remember?_

Pansy passou os dias, semanas e meses que se seguiram transitando entre as tentativas falhas de esquecer Hermione e a esperança desesperadora de receber alguma notícia.

Mas nada aconteceu. Os dias se passaram cinzentos e nublados com a chegada do inverno, com a temperatura caindo cada dia mais e a cama vazia se fazendo tão presente e irritante que às vezes preferia dormir no sofá.

Todos os lugares da cidade que passava havia sinais dela. Nas jarras de Tennent's, nas cafeterias da _Hope Street_, nas tumbas da Necrópole, nos músicos da _Buchanan Street_...

Seu cheiro estava no armário e a voz dela ecoava nas antigas mensagens do celular.

Haviam corrido pelas ruas do centro e se beijado na frente de um casal de velhinhos. Tinham dançado _ceiling dance_ usando as saias escocesas que compraram juntas. E comprado canecas com suas iniciais, e preparado muffins juntas.

Era difícil de assumir, mas Hermione não ia voltar. No fundinho, toda aquela esperança era frágil e a verdade era tão assustadora que Pansy fechava os olhos bem cerrados e se abraçava aos travesseiros, enfrentando uma dor similar ou maior a do parto.

Por que era como se estivesse expelindo a historia delas para fora de si. Como se estivesse tirando de suas entranhas e vísceras o amor e a paixão e botando para fora junto com a placenta e o sangue. E aquilo escorria dolorosamente junto com seus passos lentos e sem direção, de seu olhar cansado e sem vida, de sua voz rouca e sem emoção.

Será que ela não lembrava? Onde quer que estivesse, será mesmo que ela não parava e se arrependia de ter ido embora? De ter lhe deixado pra trás e todas as lembranças e memórias e momentos, sem sequer dizer adeus? Sem um único olhar?

Será mesmo que ela não amava? Ou não lembrava por que amou?

.

_**11 -** The reason you loved me before,_

_Baby, please remember that you still love me…_

Foi em mais um dia de inverno que ela se deparou com um carteiro batendo em sua porta cedo demais naquela sexta feira chuvosa.

\- Você precisa assinar – ele disse impaciente, enquanto ela começava a acordar ainda, assinando de qualquer maneira o recebimento da tal correspondência.

Então, quando ele lhe deu as costas, ela despertou.

\- Por favor... – ela implorou. As lágrimas começando a se acumular incontroláveis em seus cílios, quase desabando pelo rosto.

Suas mãos tremiam quando bateu a porta com estrondo e escorregou para o chão, sentindo a falta de força em suas pernas e desejando acabar com aquilo. Rasgou o papel pardo e se deparou com um livro de capa mole, mas bem editado.

Sentiu o ar entrar frio demais pelas narinas e a garganta apertar a medida que as lágrimas caíam descontroladamente sobre o papel impermeável, onde uma foto da necrópole figurava e a palavra "GLASGOW" se destacava em letras garrafais no centro superior da capa.

Esfregou a mão sobre o papel plastificado e o secou na manga do pijama, abrindo a primeira página e observando a data da edição – nem há uma semana. Bristol, Inglaterra. Todo o endereço da editora estava ali, agora já sabia onde procurar...

Sorriu para Bichento, que se sentou ao lado dela, e folheou o livro, querendo engolir toda a informação de uma só vez, num sorvo longo e suficiente. Mas obviamente seria impossível.

Na quarta página, como uma nota fúnebre e curta no fim do jornal havia o agradecimento e dedicação do livro. Pansy parou, sentindo-se cega no instante anterior à leitura compulsiva e rápida, buscando seu nome, suas iniciais, buscando qualquer sinal de que ainda existia amor.

"_A Ron, que sempre esteve ao meu lado e me animou a terminar de escrever. A Harry, que todo o tempo deu seu suporte na escolha difícil de um tema tabu. E a P. P. que me fez compreender como as mulheres se apaixonam e sofrem umas pelas outras. Eu dedico esse livro para essas três pessoas, mas principalmente para meu marido, Victor Krum, que me faz a mulher mais feliz do mundo todos os dias." _

Pansy sentiu como o ar escapava de seus pulmões pesadamente e largou o livro no chão, pensando se seria melhor morrer agora ou queimar o livro primeiro. Talvez precisasse de um cigarro.

.

_**12 -** When will I see you again?_

Foi quando soube que jamais a veria, nem diria adeus.

* * *

**N/A.: **Sou sacana. Sorry, I'm not sorry :P

Curtiu? Confira as outras femmeslash do meu perfil. quer me seguir no face? Estarei lá esperando vocês: Tai Bécquer. :*


End file.
